Warped Tour 2007
Warped Tour 2007 was the 2007 installment of the annual Summer Warped Tour musical festival. Vans Shoes was again the tour's primary sponsor. Bands Lucky Stage *Alkaline Trio (Played 7/28-8/7) *Avenged Sevenfold (Played 8/25) *Bad Religion *The Briggs (Played 6/29-7/12) *Circle Jerks (Played 6/29-7/1) *Flogging Molly (Played 8/7-8/25) *Hawthorne Heights (Played 7/18-8/25) *The Matches (Played 7/22) *New Found Glory *Norma Jean (Played 7/18-7/22) *Pennywise (Played 6/29-7/25 and 8/17-8/25) *Pepper *Poison the Well (Played 7/25-8/25) *Straylight Run (Played 7/18-8/5) *Sum 41 (Played 8/14-8/15 and 8/22-8/25) *Tiger Army *Underoath (Played 7/23-8/9) *The Vandals (Played 7/1) *The Vincent Black Shadow (Played 6/29) *Yellowcard (Played 6/29-7/19) 13 Stage *The Adolescents (Played 6/29) *As I Lay Dying (Played 8/4-8/25) *Blessthefall (Played 6/29) *Chiodos (Played 6/29-7/14 and 7/18-8/25) *Circa Survive *Coheed and Cambria *Cute Is What We Aim For *Fishbone (Played 8/22-8/25) *Funeral for a Friend (Played 6/29-7/19 and 7/23-8/3) *Killswitch Engage *Paramore (Played 6/29-7/14 and 7/18-8/25) *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Played 6/29-7/14 and 7/18-8/25) *The Starting Line (Played 7/3-8/25) *The Toasters (Played 7/22) Hurley Stage *A Static Lullaby (Played 7/24-8/25) *All Time Low (Played 6/29) *The Almost (Played 7/1-7/14,7/18-7/20 and 8/10-8/25) *Amber Pacific *Bayside *The Confession (Played 7/27-8/25) *The Dear & Departed (Played 6/29-7/26) *Escape the Fate (Played 6/29-7/31, 8/2-8/10 and 8/17-8/25) *Gallows (Played 6/29-8/19) *Hot Rod Circuit (Played 7/27-8/25) *K-os *Nothington (Played 6/29) *Revolution Mother (Played 7/22) *The Rocket Summer (Played 7/25-8/25) *The Spill Canvas *The Toasters (Played 7/18-7/21 and 7/23-8/24) *The Unseen Hurley.com Stage *3OH!3 (Played 7/8) *The Actual (Played 8/10-8/25) *Agent Orange (Played 8/23-8/24) *All Time Low *The Almost (Played 6/29) *Anberlin (Played 6/30-7/27) *The Automatic (Played 6/29-7/24) *Biffy Clyro (Played 7/28-8/15) *Big D and the Kids Table (Played 6/29-8/19) *Boys Like Girls *Desperation Squad (Played 6/29) *Family Force 5 (Played 7/1-7/8, 7/13-7/14, 7/18-7/19, 7/21-7/26, 7/29-8/1 and 8/4-8/10) *illScarlett (Played 7/5 and 8/9-8/12) *The Matches (Played 6/29-7/21 and 7/23-8/25) *Meg & Dia *New Years Day (Played 6/29-7/15) *Nothington (Played 6/30-7/24) *Parkway Drive (Played 7/7-8/12) *Pistolita (Played 6/29-7/15) *P.O.S. (Played 7/25-8/25) *Real McKenzies (Played 8/17-8/25) *Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Played 6/29-7/27) *Supernova (Played 8/23-8/25) *Total Chaos(Played 8/22-8/25) Smartpunk Stage *Alesana (Played 6/29-7/27) *Anberlin (Played 6/29) *As Cities Burn (Played 6/29-7/15) *Blessthefall (Played 6/30-8/25) *Cinematic Sunrise (Played 7/24-8/5) *Drop Dead, Gorgeous (Played 7/28-8/25) *Envy on the Coast (Played 8/4-8/25) *The Fold (Played 8/4-8/25) *The Graduate (Played 7/18-8/3) *Haste the Day (Played 6/29-7/27) *Hotspur (Played 7/22-7/26) *The Human Abstract (Played 6/29-7/27) *I Am Ghost (Played 6/29-7/15) *Kaddisfly (Played 7/28-8/25) *Mayday Parade (Played 7/13-8/3) *Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (Played 8/4-8/25) *PlayRadioPlay! (Played 6/29-7/15) *Set Your Goals (Played 6/29-7/15) *So They Say (Played 7/28-8/25) *Still Remains (Played 8/4-8/25) *Throw the Fight (Played 7/13-7/22) *The Vincent Black Shadow (Played 6/29-7/14 and 7/18-8/25) Ernie Ball Stage *Authority Zero (Played 6/29-7/12) *Bleed the Dream *Buck-O-Nine (Played 6/29-7/1 and 8/23-8/25) *The Chariot (Played 7/18-7/25) *Daphne Loves Derby (Played 8/11-8/25) *Don't Die Cindy (Played 7/18-7/22) *Evaline *The Fabulous Rudies *It Dies Today (Played 7/13-8/10) *Jonezetta (Played 8/8-8/19) *Karate High School (Played 7/1-7/7) *Lorene Drive (Played 6/29-7/1 and 7/11-7/12) *Ludo (Played 8/11-8/17) *MC Chris (Played 8/4-8/10) *Monty Are I (Played 7/28-8/10) *Mustard Plug (Played 7/23-7/27) *MxPx (Played 7/28-8/3) *My American Heart *Natives of the New Dawn (Played 7/27-8/2 and 8/7-8/25) *Rediscover (Played 8/10-8/25) *The Salads (Played 7/3-7/5, 7/31-8/5 and 8/11-8/12) *Scenes from a Movie (Played 7/18-8/9) *Social Code (Played 7/3-7/5 and 8/11-8/12) *Throwdown *Valencia (Played 7/26-8/14) *We Are the Fury (Played 6/29-7/15) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands Winners *12 Summers Old (Played 8/14) *A .12 Gauge Tragedy (Played 8/10) *A Bridge Called Life (Played 7/23) *A Day Away (Played 8/15) *A Golden Era (Played 8/3) *A Smile from the Trenches (Played 7/8) *A Voice Like Rhetoric (Played 8/8) *About the Fire (Played 8/7) *Advent Scars (Played 7/14) *Afilio (Played 7/29) *Ambush (Played 7/19) *Ameretta (Played 8/18) *Amelie (Played 8/25) *American Diary (Played 7/25) *The American Life (Played 8/15) *Another Day Late (Played 8/25) *Another Found Self (Played 8/2) *Anti Social (Played 8/22) *Aspen It Is (Played 8/5) *Astrea (Played 8/9) *Awaiting the End (Played 8/23) *Awakened by Dreams (Played 8/23) *Azusa (Played 8/25) *Behind the Blindfold (Played 8/14) *Better Off Tomorrow (Played 7/29) *Black in the Mind (Played 7/20) *Bleeding A Memory (Played 8/2) *The Boys After (Played 8/23) *Breaking Tides (Played 7/22) *The Bride Wore Black (Played 8/4) *Broken by Fire (Played 8/18) *Bullets and Romance (Played 7/1) *Burning Daylight (Played 7/12) *Cali AC (Played 8/8) *Callahan (Played 7/3) *The Canon Logic (Played 8/3) *Capitol Risk (Played 8/3) *Centerpointe (Played 8/14) *Cetra (Played 7/3) *City of Sound (Played 7/29) *Close to Home (Played 8/1) *Conditions (Played 7/24) *Cove (Played 7/31) *CrimZin (Played 7/26) *Danger Boys (Played 7/5) *Dawn over Zero (Played 7/13) *The Day Before (Played 8/4) *Dear Enemy (Played 7/18) *Death Pop (Played 7/3) *DownfromtheGallows (Played 8/24) *Dr. Manhattan (Played 7/28) *Draffin (Played 8/10) *The Drive Home (Played 7/21) *Dropout Year (Played 7/25) *Duct Tape Heroes (Played 7/31) *Ethans Ride (Played 8/25) *Everybody Else Wins (Played 8/1) *Eleven54 (Played 7/25) *Enjoy the Fall (Played 7/14) *Esily (Played 8/12) *Eudora (Played 6/29) *Everdae (Played 6/29) *Faster Faster (Played 7/19) *Fentruck (Played 6/30) *Finding Apathy (Played 7/11) *Flight to Athena (Played 8/24) *Forget about the Stars (Played 7/23) *Forgotten Tragedy (Played 8/7) *For All We Know (Played 7/27) *For Your Eyes Only (Played 7/28) *From Aphony (Played 8/18) *Forever in a Day (Played 7/27) *From Man in Ghost (Played 8/11) *Full Switch Coma (Played 6/30) *Going Second (Played 7/7) *Grab the Camera (Played 8/19) *Hello Beautiful (Played 8/11) *Here I Come Falling (Played 8/14) *High Tide in Tucson (Played 7/29) *Holiday (Played 8/11) *Hollywood in September (Played 7/18) *Honesty Eyes (Played 8/5) *The Hunters (Played 8/12) *In Fair Verona (Played 7/14) *In Her Memory (Played 8/19) *In Times of Distress (Played 8/22) *Inbryo (Played 7/14) *Invictus (Played 8/24) *Jameson (Played 8/25) *Juneau (Played 7/15) *Juse (Played 7/7) *Just Left (Played 7/28) *Karrigan (Played 7/22) *Keeping Secrets (Played 6/29) *Kevin Goes 2 College (Played 7/13) *Kings Field (Played 7/11) *Kiss to Betray (Played 7/12) *Know Lyfe (Played 7/27) *Kryterium (Played 8/17) *Lacerda (Played 8/11) *Lannen Fall (Played 8/9) *The Late Night (Played 7/25) *Laurel (Played 8/12) *LetterPerfect (Played 7/22) *Livingston (Played 7/26) *Longway (Played 6/29) *Love You Long Time (Played 8/17) *Madison Fadeout (Played 7/19) *The Main Event (Played 7/1) *Malison (Played 7/20) *Man Without Wax (Played 8/18) *Mas Nova (Played 8/8) *The Mercurial (Played 8/4) *Mortal Enemy (Played 8/17) *My Fiction (Played 6/29) *My Unsaid Everything (Played 7/1) *Nate In Public (Played 8/10) *Never Ending Story (Played 7/22) *Never More Than Less (Played 8/12) *The New Nervous (Played 7/7) *No Fair Fights (Played 7/8) *NoCallToArms (Played 8/7) *Nothing More (Played 7/13) *Novista (Played 7/15) *OCEANSleave (Played 7/1) *Of Angels (Played 7/5) *Off Broadway (Played 8/11) *Old Man Shattered (Played 7/12) *On the Last Day (Played 8/18) *Paxtin (Played 7/7) *Picture Atlantic (Played 7/1) *Plague the City (Played 8/2) *Ports of Aidia (Played 7/27) *The Prospect (Played 7/20) *RC Dub (Played 7/8) *Red Car Wire (Played 7/14) *Red Hot Radio (Played 8/22) *Red Line Chemistry (Played 8/15) *Rise Phoenix Rise (Played 7/26) *The Runts (Played 6/30) *Saturday Morning Heroes (Played 8/17) *Save It for Sunrise (Played 7/19) *Saving Verona (Played 7/8) *The Scenic (Played 8/3) *Scenes and Sirens (Played 7/14) *Seasons After (Played 8/15) *Seven Story Fall (Played 7/18) *The Sharktopus (Played 8/18) *Shipshape and Bristol Fashion (Played 6/30) *Simply Waiting (Played 8/1) *Skywire (Played 7/23) *Sleep Serapis Sleep (Played 7/31) *Soapbox Havoc (Played 7/19) *Somastate (Played 7/5) *Soren (Played 7/11) *Sounding the Silence (Played 8/15) *Spinlight City (Played 7/21) *St. Valentines Massacre (Played 7/20) *Stealing Jane (Played 8/10) *Stillframe (Played 7/15) *Suburban Camoflauge (Played 7/18) *Swizzle Tree (Played 7/28) *Symera (Played 7/26) *Take the City (Played 8/24) *Tasherre D'Enajetic (Played 7/27) *Ten Count Fall (Played (8/1 and 8/8) *Thee Armada (Played 7/15) *Thirteen Yards to Victory (Played 8/9) *This Awkward Silence (Played 8/2) *This Legacy (Played 8/18) *This Time It's War (Played 7/24) *This Waking Moment (Played 7/23) *There for Tomorrow (Played 7/22) *Throw the Heat (Played 8/5) *Title Fight (Played 7/26) *Tokyo (Played 7/24) *Tonight the Prom (Played 7/28) *Tree Kills Arson (Played 7/12) *Turned Up Missing (Played 8/19) *Typhoid Mary (Played 7/18) *Upper Class Trash (Played 7/21) *The Upset Victory (Played 8/1) *Upstarts (Played 8/22) *Urgency (Played 8/10) *UTS (Played 7/3) *Vaeda (Played 8/4) *Vallon (Played 8/9) *Van Atta High (Played 8/5) *The Vanity Light (Played 7/11) *Vices I Admire (Played 7/8) *Victim Effect (Played 7/7) *We Leave at Midnight (Played 7/13) *We Spell Disaster (Played 6/30) *Western Aerials (Played 8/22) *Westview (Played 7/21) *The Widow Jenkins (Played 8/7) *Windsor Drive (Played 7/31) *Without Tomorrow (Played 8/23) *Write This Down (Played 7/29) *The Year That Was (Played 7/24) *Yellow, the Vertical (Played 7/11) *You Are a Weapon (Played 7/5) *Your Greatest Mistake (Played 7/13) Hot Topic Kevin Says Stage *7 Shot Screamers (Played 8/14) *16th Avenue (Played 8/12) *A Common Hope (Played 7/18) *A Girl A Gun A Ghost (Played 7/18) *The Action Design (Played 6/29-7/5) *Alcina (Played 7/15) *All Left Lout *Allison (Played 8/14-8/25) *Ambient (Played 8/17) *Animo *Arorah (Played 8/17-8/25) *Ballentine (Played 8/24) *Bandcamp (Played 8/9) *Bass & Flow (Played 8/25) *The Bathroom Murders (Played 6/29 and 8/25) *Between the Trees (Played 6/29-7/13) *Bigger Thomas (Played 8/5) *Billy and the Lost Boys (Played 8/11) *Black Rose for Broken Hearts (Played 7/5) *Black Tie Bombers (Played 8/1) *The Blacklist Royals Played 7/27-8/2) *Blacktop Mourning (Played 7/28-8/1) *Bombay Doors (Played 8/11-8/25) *Bombtown (Played 8/4) *The Box Social (Played 7/19-7/22) *The Buzzkillers (Played 7/12) *Captain Squeegee and the Soap Suds (Played 7/12) *The Chop Tops Played 6/29-7/1) *Conscious (Played 8/12) *Crash Romeo (Played 7/31-8/12) *Crashed Pulse (Played 7/5) *Curmudgeon Played 8/17 *The Dangerous Summer (Played 7/20-7/23) *Dead City Shakers (Played 7/14) *The Dead Songwriters (Played 7/19-7/22) *Deal's Gone Bad (Played 8/7 and 8/15) *Death to Juliet (Played 7/18-7/19) *Dingus (Played 7/24-7/25) *Divided by Friday (Played 7/23) *The Dollyrots (Played 7/7-7/15) *Downtown Brown (Played 7/27-8/4) *Dreadful Children (Played 8/19) *The Dreaming (Played 6/29-6/30) *Eastern Standard Time (Played 7/25) *Elysium (Played 7/19-7/22) *Entice (Played 7/7-7/12) *Faded Sound (Played 7/21) *Fall from Grace (Played 7/8) *Fallen From The Sky (Played 7/19-7/22) *Fenn (Played 7/27 and 8/7) *The Fire The Flood (Played 7/23) *Fox Trotsky (Played 7/18) *The Frantic (Played 7/28-7/31) *Girl in a Coma (Played 7/13-7/18) *Glass Intrepid (Played 7/13-7/15) *Go Crash Audio (Played 8/7-8/10 and 8/14-8/15) *Goodbye Gadget (Played 8/23) *Guajiro (Played 7/19-23) *Guff (Played 7/22-7/31 and 8/2-8/10) *The Gusto (Played 7/29) *The Hanks (Played 7/7-7/8 and 8/25) *Harloe (Played 7/19-7/22) *Helios (Played 7/18) *Hey Mike (Played 7/13-8/25) *The High Court (Played 7/27-8/14) *The Hi-Lites (Played 6/29) *Holiday Parade (Played 7/18) *Hope (Played 8/8-8/10) *Hub City Stompers (Played 8/3-8/5) *Inamere (Played 8/3-8/5) *Indofin (Played 7/15) *Johnny La Rock & Mush Mouth (Played 7/27-7/29) *The Johnsons (Played 7/3-7/5) *Jupiter Is Useless (Played 8/22-8/23) *Klopek (Played 7/15) *Kool Shades (Played 7/11) *Larry and His Flask (Played 8/18) *Last Resistance (Played 7/11) *Left Alone (Played 6/29-7/1) *Liam and Me (Played 7/19-7/23 and 8/3) *Look What I Did (Played 7/14-7/18) *Lookout Point (Played 7/25) *Los Furios (Played 7/3-7/5) *Lourds (Played 8/8) *Love Arcade (Played 7/28-7/29, 8/4, 8/8 and 8/10) *Mad Marge and the Stonecutters (Played 7/22) *Manic Sewing Circle (Played 8/7-8/11) *Mastema (Played 7/1 and 7/11-7/12) *Medium (Played 8/18-8/19) *Mile 21 (Played 8/9) *My So-Called Friend (Played 8/9) *Neighborhood Friendly (Played 7/24-7/26) *New Atlantic (Played 7/24-7/26 and 8/3) *No One's Hero (Played 7/25-7/26) *North (Played 7/12) *The Notorious MSG (Played 8/4-8/5) *OK Stranger (Played 8/19 and 8/24) *ONEBIGMESS (Played 8/9) *Ore Ska Band (Played 8/17-8/25) *P.D.H. (Played 8/10-8/12) *Panima (Played 6/29-6/30 and 8/24) *Permanent Holiday (Played 8/8-8/9) *Peter DiStefano (Played 6/30) *Phathom (Played 6/29-7/1, 7/7-8/10 and 8/14-8/25) *The Photo Atlas (Played 7/3-7/11) *Pierce the Veil (Played 6/30) *Play Pretty For Baby (Played 7/1) *Rama Duke (Played 8/17-8/23 and 8/25) *The Randies (Played 7/31-8/12) *Red Panda (Played 6/30) *Remsa & Event (Played 7/24-7/25) *Repeating.Goodbye! (Played 8/5) *Rookie of the Year (Played 7/23 and 8/4-8/5) *The Rudie Crew (Played 8/5) *Rule 22 (Played 7/28) *Ryan Scroggins and the Trenchtown Texans (Played 7/14-7/15) *Sappy Bell (Played 7/31-8/2) *Seconds to Go (Played 8/11-8/12) *Setoff (Played 8/18-8/23 and 8/25) *Silent Envy (Played 6/29-7/11 and 8/24) *Single File (Played 7/7-7/21) *Small Leaks Sink Ships (Played 7/11) *Sound and Fury (Played 7/3-7/5) *The Spencer Outfit (Played 8/22-8/23) *Staylefish (Played 8/10-8/11) *Third Awakening (Played 7/14) *Tokyo Rose (Played 8/15-8/25) *The Trademark (Played 7/7) *Twila Reid Played 7/11-7/12 and 8/22-8/25) *Two and a Half White Guys (Played 7/7) *Tyler Read (Played 7/13-7/15) *The Urgency (Played 7/19-7/25) *The Vacancies (Played 7/24-7/29) *The Vanity Affair (Played 8/14-8/15) *The Void (Played 7/3) *The Wonder Years (Played 8/3) *Youthinasia (Played 8/10-8/12) Skullcandy Mix Tent *Add.Verse *Arcturus (Played 8/17) *Blitz The Ambassador *Boom Bap Project (Played 6/29-7/3, 8/17-8/19, and 8/23-8/25) *Cymarshall Law (Played 7/18-7/23 and 8/3-8/10) *Danté (Played 7/7-7/8 and 7/23-7/27) *Deck Master D (Played 7/12-7/15) *Jimmy Mar *Mack Lindsay *Massive Monkees *One Be Lo *Richie Stratton *Simple Complexity (Played 7/19 and 7/22) *Street Drum Corps *Syndel (Played 6/29-7/3, 8/17-8/19, and 8/23-8/25) Skate Ramp Stage *The Generators (Played 6/29-7/1 and 7/7-7/8) *Lower Class Brats (Played 7/31-8/25) *Mad Marge and the Stonecutters (Played 7/11-7/21 and 7/23-7/29) *Revolution Mother (Played 6/29-7/20 and 7/23-8/25) Famly Clothing Stage *Allura *Phathom East Coast Indie Stage *Alamance (Played 8/3-8/5 and 8/7-8/10) *The Amaury (Played 8/5) *Cherry Fix (Played 8/9) *Forever the Sickest Kids (Played 7/18-7/25, 7/27-7/28 and 8/2-8/10) *Four Year Strong (Playing 8/9) *Her Alibye (Played 7/18-8/5) *Ire & Sentiment (Played 8/5) *Last Great Hope (Played 7/20) *Motionless in White (Played 7/23-7/26 and 8/3-8/5) *Pull the Pin (Played 7/26, 8/2-8/4 and 8/7-8/9) *Reflective Insight (Played 7/18-7/26 and 8/3-8/10) *Slightly Askew (Played 7/26) *Split Fifty (Played 7/18-7/28 and 8/2-8/10) *Thieves and Villains (Played 7/18-7/28 and 8/2-8/10) Old School Stage The following bands played on the August 25, 2007 date in Carson, California *The Adolescents *Agent Orange *Circle Jerks *The Dickies *Duane Peters Gunfight *Fear *Manic Hispanic *Punk Rock Karaoke Tour Dates The Houston date was originally scheduled for July 15, but was postponed due to poor weather in the early morning, which would have delayed setup and delayed performances. Originally scheduled for the Reliant Center parking lot, it was moved indoors to the Reliant Arena. As it turned out, the weather during the day of July 15 was sunny. References